


Beautiful

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, post s7 perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt: "how much did you drink?” with "did i ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?” and "don’t lie to me”. Asked by anon via tumblr“I think you have had a little too much, Emma.”“I haven’t.” She replied, and Regina let out a strangled laugh as she shook her head, eyes never leaving Emma’s.“Don’t lie to me.”That made Emma bristle; she would never lie to Regina. The idea made her smile bitterly, knowing that it wasn’t an entire truth.“I’m not. Your eyes are beautiful.”





	Beautiful

“How much did you drink?”

The question reached Emma’s ears slightly muffled, almost as if the voice traveled through water instead of air. Slumped almost on top of one of Aesop’s tables, a part of the blonde’s brain wondered if she looked any better than Leroy had done before the first curse had been broken.

The thought made her smile slightly, her facial muscles not entirely answering to her as she tightened her grasp on her beer glass. The surface -formerly cold but now warm under her fingers- felt like the only thing that didn’t move under her and, as she took a gulp of air, she winced feeling the insides of her stomach rumbling, angry.

“I don’t want to answer.” She managed to say as a huff was heard, the telling clicks of Regina’s pumps reaching her as the older woman walked towards the other side of the booth, one brow raised at her as soon as she, primly, took a seat.

Emma eyed her, feeling the rough surface of the wooden table on her cheek as she tilted her head just slightly, eyes narrowed in deep concentration. It could be, the sober side of her brain considered, the lights of the place, gold and warm and just perfect or the brunette herself but the soft marine color she had picked for the blouse she wore made Emma swallow thickly.

Mouth dry, she sat straighter with a hum as her back hit the one of the chair. Raising her glass, she realized with a groan that it was completely empty.

Regina merely rose her brow even higher, daintily drumming the fingers of her right hand over the table’s surface. Emma focused on those, on the quiet sound they produced, and, for a moment, she saw the barest glimpse of magic; haloing around Regina’s fingers, making her entire body glow for a moment, seemingly reacting to Emma’s own turmoil.

Looking up, Emma bit down on her bottom lip as she caught the look the other woman was directing at her; slight amused perhaps but definetely worried.

She shrugged that last bit off herself; she had merely wanted to drink a little. Forget. The taste on the back of her throat, however, told her she ought to stop. Wincing but knowing better, she dropped the hold on the glass for a second time, which then stumbled and almost fell as Emma glanced quickly at it; eyes narrowed.

“I wanted to think.” She finally replied, and, from the corner of her gaze, she saw Regina’s face darkening, anger mixed now with worry.

“What did *he* do?”

Emma let out a small smile at Regina’s tone, at the way she so surely demanded; knowing, suspecting already. Raising both hands, she wiggled her fingers, showing them for the first time since she had exited that home without the trepidation and fear that had lead her there.

“Nothing anymore.” She offered, and her voice cracked for a moment, the thousand realizations that had come down to her, crashing and shaking the believes and lies she had piled up around her in order for her to transform and comply, lying between the other woman and herself.

Regina stared at her hands for the longest of times, apparently not really understanding until she let out a small nod. Never a gasp of realization, Emma thought, thinking on her own mother and how this very same conversation was going to be different with Snow.

“How do you feel?”

The question came in a soft whisper that reached the other side of the table just barely, each vowel bearing warmth and tenderness in a way that made Emma shiver as she stared at her own hands as she lowered them, curling them closed the second she felt the table beneath her. Regina, however, instead of feeling deterred, reached for one, grasping her left and caressing the skin between thumb and index with a few strokes that made the blonde shiver again, warmth settling on her neck and cheeks.

“Emma?”

The voice was even softer now, holding a familiarity, a closeness, that made Emma’s mind swim as she tried to keep herself afloat. Something, she discovered, was close to impossible as she, finally, looked at Regina’s eyes, brown and honey under Aesop’s lights.

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?” Very much like the confession she had given to Killian a few hours prior -The screams that had happened thereafter still making her shudder- these words came out of her unedited and unrestricted. Tiredness and alcohol coloring them as she felt them bubbling, not making any effort to stop them, she could feel them on her mouth, between her teeth. “They gleam under these lights; brown… dark. Why are your eyes so dark?”

Regina eyed her, and, for a moment, she even looked baffled at Emma’s question, her own thumb still as the circular motions she had been doing until now on Emma’s hand were forgotten. She could be blushing, Emma’s alcohol-addled mind whispered, which would make her look even more gorgeous.

“I think you have had a little too much, Emma.” The wording wasn’t different from Regina’s usual, but the tone was breathless, and the blonde latched to that, moving her hand away from Regina’s touch and superimposing her hand to the brunette’s so she was the one holding her. Fingers treading up, sensing Regina’s pulse under her fingertips, she pressed the tip of her tongue on the roof of her mouth, the alcohol-induced boldness still there, fueling her.

“I haven’t.” She replied, and Regina let out a strangled laugh as she shook her head, eyes never leaving Emma’s.

“Don’t lie to me.”

That made Emma bristle; she would never lie to Regina. The idea made her smile bitterly, knowing that it wasn’t an entire truth.

“I’m not. Your eyes are beautiful.”

Regina sighed and looked away for a moment, a sudden need of craving filling Emma’s chest the second the older woman pulled away, purple sparks already crackling on her fingers once again.

“Stay with me for the night.” She mumbled as she snapped her fingers, a shower of coins appearing in front of Aesop who, unperturbed, nodded at her before going back to his customers. “On my guest room.” She added, and Emma could feel the rashness there, the small blush that now painted Regina’s cheeks, but her mind was too slow again and she only could nod.

“I broke up with him.” She whispered, as if it was a secret, as if the others wouldn’t hear the second Hook found them the second they stepped outside their little cozy homes. As if Regina didn’t know. “I told him I couldn’t anymore.”

Her voice was beginning to get slurred and, as Regina touched her shoulder with one hand, she felt her head lolling back. Magic surrounding them, Emma could feel the beginning of a spell already taking effect.

“I told him I loved you.”


End file.
